Paper Chat
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Sebuah obrolan kecil yang dilakukan Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa, dan Jin saat ulangan. Penuh dengan kehangatan persahabatan mereka. Tentunya akan ada akibatnya bagi mereka karena mengobrol saat ujian walau lewat selembar kertas... /my first humor fict, mind to RnR?


-Paper Chat-

Disclaimer: Koge Donbo

T-Friendship, Humor

Cast: Karin Hanazono, Kujyo Kazune, Kujyo Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kujyo Kazusa, Jin Kuga

Warning: Typo(s) (maybe), OOC, AU, humor garing, dll.

Anyway, Happy Reading~! ^^

.

.

.

'PLUK!'

Sebuah kertas mengenai ujung poninya. Gadis bersurai brunette itu mengerutkan alis lalu membuka kertas yang digulung asal-asalan itu.

XXX

_**Micchi: 'Siang hari jangan melamun Hanazono-san, kau berpikir atau memikirkan- ehmm… hehe :D'**_

XXX

Karin menoleh. Micchi tampak sedang nyengir tak berdosa kearahnya. Ia mengambil pensil dan membalas tulisan itu.

XXX

_**Karin: 'Ah… kau sok tahu =.= , memang aku memikirkan siapa? Kazune-kun tuh yang berpikir dan Kazusa-chan yang sedang melamun, lihat sendiri…'**_

XXX

Micchi menoleh kebelakang, benar saja, tampak Kazune yang sedang mencermati salah satu soal dan Kazusa yang sedang terdiam memandang keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum jahil lalu menulis sesuatu dan melempar pada Kazune.

XXX

_**Micchi: 'Kau mikir soal nomor berapa Kazune-kun? Serius sekali… WOW, niat banget ikut ujian ini :o'**_

XXX

Kazune mendengus. Tapi entah mengapa ia tertarik membalas percakapan ini. Ia melihat bagian atas kertas itu dan melihat percakapan Karin dan Micchi sebelumnya dan ada juga tulisan 'Paper Chat' yang sepertinya tulisan Karin. Jadi ia ikut menulis lalu melempar pada Micchi.

XXX

_**Kazune: 'Bukan urusanmu BAKA'**_

_**Kazune: 'Karin, apa maksudmu dengan paper chat?'**_

XXX

_**Micchi: 'Yaahh… kau jahat sekali pada sahabatmu ini… hix, hix… T^T 4khyv k4N 54h84Tmv y4n9 p4L1n9 53tY4~….'**_

XXX

_**Karin: 'Micchi, kalau nangis biasa aja… terus jangan pakai bahasa alay. Oke?'**_

_**Karin: 'Kan artinya 'Chatting Kertas'? :o'**_

XXX

_**Kazune: 'Nishikiori, kalau gak bisa nangis, mending jangan nangis, kalau gak bisa ngomong, diem aja, oke?"**_

_**Kazune: 'Aku tahu itu! Maksudmu menulis itu yang kutanyakan, itu terdengar konyol'**_

XXX

Micchi terkikik. Ia membaca ulang tulisannya dan tergelak. Lalu membalas tulisan itu.

XXX

_**Micchi: 'Ya maaph~… ;D hei, aku kirim ini ke Himeka ya!'**_

XXX

_**Karin: 'Entahlah Kazune-kun, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku (._.)a'**_

_**Karin: 'Ya, kirim saja~!'**_

XXX

Karin kembali melempar kertas itu kearah Micchi dan lelaki itu menulis sesuatu lagi dan melemparnya pada Himeka.

XXX

_**Micchi: 'Hei Himeka-san, melamun apa? Gabung 'paper chat' mau?'**_

XXX

Himeka tersenyum lebar. Ia bergegas menulis pula.

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka; 'Boleh, boleh! Kalian sudah selesai? Soalnya sulit-sulit sekali… ToT'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Kau semalam tak belajar kan?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Kazune-chan tahu saja~ ^o^'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Himeka tak belajar saja sudah bilang sulit, bagaimana dengankuuuu….? TT^TT'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: Hanazono-san, fighting~! Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana kalian?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Hn, kurang satu soal…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Nomor berapa Kazune-kun? Aku bisa bantu loh ^o^, nomor berapa dan jawabanmu apa?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Cih, modus…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Ehehehe~…. Gomen, khilaph deh, khilaph, khilaph~….'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: ':/'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Kau jahat sekali Kazune-kkuunnnn….! :'( setidaknya jangan menaikkan alismu, menyeringai saja, keren lo… hehe… :D *peace*'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: '…..'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Mencontek denganku saja Hanazono-san~!'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Maaf, aku belum mau nilaiku turun~… :P *LOL* kalau Himeka-chan? :o'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Beberapa masih kosong… menyedihkannn… T^T'**_

_**XXX**_

Saat Himeka akan melempar kearah Karin, ternyata kertas itu malah mengenai Kazusa yang duduk dibelakang Karin. Gadis blonde itu membaca semua percakapan mereka dan tertawa kecil lalu ikut menulis.

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Wah, wah… acara apaan nih? Ikutan ya~ aku gak ada kerjaan ;)'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Selamat datang di 'PaperChat' Kazusa-chan~! 'unleash your imagination~!' *lha?*'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Hahaha… dasar jiwa author XD'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Hihihi…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Hahaha…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Hohoho…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Nyehehehe…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Kkkk….'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Wakakakakakak XD'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Nyohohohohoho….'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Kalian habis makan apa?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Wah, aku jadi lapar… :O'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Nanti siang makan siang bareng lagi ya~! ^^'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Boleh~! Karin-nee mau ikut kan?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Boleh, boleh! Hei, Jin-kun ajak dong… kasihan tuh dia 'terdiam tanpa sebab' dipojok sana, hihi :D'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Hati-hati Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda membunuh…! *warning, warning!* *LOL* XD'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: '(._.)?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Hahaha~… oke, oke!'**_

_**XXX**_

Kazusa menulis diatas kertas itu dan melemparnya pada Jin yang entah-sedang-apa itu.

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Jin-kun, ikut ngobrol mau tidak? ^o^'**_

_**XXX**_

Jin terkikik membaca percakapan kelima temannya yang 'sangtae' itu. Dia lalu ikut menulis juga diatas kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu.

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Boleh aja, aku gak ada kerjaan :)'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Yeeeyyy~! Tambah rame~!'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Jin-kun nanti gabung makan siang bareng ya~! ^o^'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Boleh kalau Dewi juga ikut hehe… ^^'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Aku ikut kok~! :D'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Ehem, ehem… *inibatuklo*'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Kami-samakembalikanKarin-neeyangsepertinyamulaite rtarikpadaJin-kun'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Hihihi~… ^^'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Kalian kenapa?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'EHEM, EHEM~~~! '**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Micchi, itu menjijikkan!'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Nishikiori, aku punya obat batuk lo…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Nantiakuambilsendirikok. EHEM, EHEM, EHEM *melirikKazune-kun***_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Sudahlah Micchi, aku juga mulai merasa aneh denganmu… (^^V)'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Sudahlah lupakan saja :D'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: '?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Dasar aneh…'**_

_**XXX **_

_**Karin: '(-_-")a'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: ':/'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Hihihihi~…'**_

_**XXX**_

"Lima menit lagi!" seketika kelas menjadi gaduh tapi tidak dengan keenam orang dipojok itu.

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Lama-lama aku bosan -_- ada yang punya ide untuk 'mencerahkan' suasana?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Gampang, tarik tuh matahari diluar, tempel disini, cerah kan?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Pintar sekali… -_-'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Iya dong… hehe… :D'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Kumpulkan sekarang?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Apanya?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Kertas ulangannya… -_-'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Bareng saja… aku belum selesai, tunggu ya~… ;)'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Aku sudah~! *banyakyangngawur*'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Aku juga, dewi, kumpulin sekarang yuk! Kita bareng~! Hehe…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazune: 'Cih, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan…'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Jin: 'Biar, daripada mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan-?- *lha?*'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Yang lain sudah selesai? Ayolah, aku sudah laparrr…. T^T'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Micchi: 'Aku sudah, ayo!'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Aku juga, tunggu Himeka dulu ya…,'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Himeka: 'Matte~! Aku juga sudah, ayo!'**_

_**XXX**_

Karin menengok kanan dan kirinya yang sudah sepi. Ia lalu menulis lagi.

_**XXX**_

_**Karin: 'Ehhh…. Matte! Kenapa sepi sekali?'**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kazusa: 'Benar juga? Sudah pada keluar tuh?'**_

_**XXX**_

"Kalian berenam ngapain dibelakang?! Cepat kumpulkan kalau sudah selesai!" seru sensei mereka. Keenamnya terkejut lalu segera maju dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ehmm… sensei, yang lain kemana?" tanya Himeka polos.

"Sudah istirahat sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu! Kalian ngapain saja dibelakang hah?! Istirahat kalian terpotong 10 menit!"

"EEEHHH?! 5 menit lagi masuk dong?!" seru Karin histeris.

"Salah sendiri, daritadi ngapain saja?" Micchi melirik jam.

"Se-setidaknya, masih ada sisa waktu 5 menit kan? Ayo ke kan-"

_KKRIINNNGGG!_

"Sudah masuk, silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing," sensei itu berucap cuek sambil kembali membagikan soal untuk latihan. Mau tahu reaksi mereka?

Karin-menangis tersedu dipojok

Kazune-hanya menggeleng pasrah

Himeka-menatap Kazusa nanar

Kazusa-balas menatap Himeka nanar

Jin-jongkok mengais tanah dengan aura penyesalan

Micchi-pundung

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

A/n: Huuwaaaa~~~~! Jangan bunuh sayyyaaa! Hutang fanfic chapteran belum lunas sudah publish yang lain lagi… habisnya saya belum dapat mood ngetik untuk yang 'The Deal, Love and Friendship'…. Saya terinspirasi membuat fict ini karena ini adalah salah satu aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman saya di jam pelajaran kalau bosan… hehe… ini hanya fict pelepas stress dan pelampiasan. ^^

Jadi, no more bacot, thanks for reading minna, mind to review?


End file.
